Quiero que seas tú
by Lili Zara
Summary: Aslan es un ex chaqueta Roja encargado de dos pequeñas, accede a llevarlas hasta donde su abuela. No había recorrido demasiado camino cuando se apiada de otra mujer y se ofrece a llevarla a cambio de que se ocupe del bebé y de la adolescente. Kari acepta su oferta. Pero nunca se imaginó que perdería el corazón por las pequeñas y el hombre que cree un simple ingeniero mecánico.
1. Chapter 1

**"Quiero que seas tú"**

Hola a todas de nuevo! :) Primero que nada quiero aclarar que esta historia no es mía, no tengo tanta imaginación u.u es una adaptación que hago de una novela de SEP "First lady". Espero que les guste y que dejen su opinión :) besos Lili.

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

Ya no había más lágrimas, las había vertido todas en el último mes. Cuando habían advertido los doctores que el León de Orb estaba en los últimos días. Ella había encarado fuerza y valor, después de todo era una Asher, pero había llorado cada noche sola en su habitación. Ayer se había derrumbado cuando Uzumi Nara Asher, Primer mandatario de los Emiratos Unidos de Orb había fallecido víctima de cáncer. Su padre había luchado hasta el fin, Kagari Yura Asher era la hija de un guerrero.

El funeral fue lo que se esperaba. Todo el mundo estaba ansioso por ver la cara de pena de la pobre princesa. Necesitaban ver el atuendo y el peinado impecable que llevaría, para poder criticarlo en la televisión. Querían ver el ostentoso anillo que Yuna Roma Seiran le había puesto en la mano. Ese bastardo lo había hecho justo cuando su padre había caído en cama.

-Papá dice que es mejor anunciarlo ahora.- soltó Yuna Roma Seiran mientras tomaban el té.- además esto ya estaba decidido desde que éramos pequeños princesa.

-Puedes esperar a que mi padre esté bien, sabes de sobra que aunque no quiera terminaré casándome contigo.

- Eres tan dulce como siempre cariño.- Soltó una risa sarcástica- No te preocupes, sé apreciarte y cuando sea el primer mandatario, contigo a mi lado todo irá bien.

- Pobre Yuna... siempre siendo manipulado por su padre, me pregunto si alguna vez harás algo que realmente quieras.

-Lo mismo puedo decir de la princesa, lo siento Kagari, pero desde que naciste todo lo que harías ya estaba decidido, ya lo sabes... todo por tu país- se levantó de la mesa, caminó con pasos firmes hacia la puerta y abandonando el jardín sin siquiera volver para mirarla dijo- siempre te las arreglas para arruinarme el té - Su sonrisa sínica hizo un nudo en el estómago de Kagari, pero su prometido tenía razón.

Mirando el odioso anillo en el despacho de su padre, con los ojos de los Seiran encima se sentía sola. Quería a alguien que no viera en ella la puerta para acceder al poder de una nación.

-Princesa, sé de sobra que está realmente triste, pero Uzumi hubiera querido que su hija demostrara la casta de un Asher- Habló Unato, su cabeza calva indicaba la edad que tenía, pero sus ojos oscuros la miraban con fuerza.

-Sé muy bien lo que mi padre quería Unato. Siempre he actuado como se espera, no será la excepción.

- Actualmente estoy en el cargo de manera temporal. El cargo de primer mandatario le corresponde al descendiente directo de los Asher, en este caso y debido a...

-Sí, si, Unato- Interrumpió Kagari- Debido a que soy mujer, ese cargo lo ocupará mi amado esposo ¿no?, tranquilo, tú y tu esposa pueden sentirse aliviados, voy a casarme con su hijo, y tú seguirás moviendo los hilos para manejar a Yuna, como siempre.

- Kagari- Un hombre corpulento y moreno ataviado con un traje militar entró en la sala -Deberías calmarte un poco, esa manera tan arrogante y descuidada de hablar no es propia de alguien que ama tanto a su país. - Kizaka era uno de los hombres más allegados a Uzumi. El león de orb le había encargado a su hija. Kagari era todo para el señor Asher y kizaka no iba a permitir que los lobos viejos se aprovecharan del temperamento arrebatado de la princesa.

-Solo estaba tratando de asegurarles que haré lo mejor para ORB- la mirada que la rubia lanzó con sus ojos dorados hacia Kizaka era de alivio, él y Érica Simons eran las únicas personas en las que podía confiar plenamente, ellos y su adorada nana Mana.

-La princesa tiene razón kizaka, no hay por qué alarmarse, mi hijo llegará la semana próxima. Solo estaba tratando de poner las cosas en claro, necesitamos ordenar todo esto para firmar los acuerdos con la alianza y las colonias de coordinadores.

-Kágari aún no está lista para discutir esto. Podemos encargarnos nosotros, ha enterrado a su padre hace menos de 24 horas.- A eso kizaka debía de sumarle que la pequeña Asher se había enterado de ciertas cosas que cambiaban la perspectiva que tenía sobre los lazos sanguíneos que la unían a los ilustres mandatarios Asher.

La princesa de ORB levantó su esbelto cuerpo del soberbio sillón de roble - Quiero estar sola Unato. ¿Podrán dejarme un momento? Todo el tiempo en que papá estuvo enfermo ustedes se hicieron cargo, no veo por qué ahora no puedan hacerlo.

- Claro cariño, aún estas sensible y es normal, ve a tus habitaciones, le diré a Mana que suba a verte y ordene que tengas lo que necesites- Cada que kizaka o su padre estaban presentes, Unato era un bombón de crema.

...

En las próximas semanas la princesa de ORB había adelgazado tanto que las revistas apuntaban a una segura anorexia. Kagari tenía la revista en las manos, con una sonrisa de desgana la dejó en la mesilla. Cuatro semanas asfixiantes, no le era posible comer, se sentía atrapada, y más sola de lo que jamás se había sentido en sus veintiocho años.

Se miró en el espejo de cuerpo completo, siempre habían dicho que su rostro suave, su nariz perfecta, sus ojos risueños y dorados, algunos tonos más claros que los de Eris, su madre, eran el sello de la elegancia de los Litchfield; mientras que su presencia firme en los eventos a los que acompañaba a su padre eran dignos de una Asher. -Una sonrisa amarga escapó de sus labios- ahora sabía que no era cierto, nada de aquello lo era, por sus venas no corría ni el coraje de un Asher ni la elegancia de una Litcfield.

La bella Kagari, con esa cabellera rubia y elegante, sus suaves ondas caían casi hasta la cintura, a su madre siempre le había gustado que lo llevara de esa manera. Su temperamento era fuerte, pero la educaba una princesa y su sangre azul le proporcionaba una elegancia natural.

-Kari, te ves hermosa hija.

-Mamá, en cuanto regresemos de esa cena voy a tirar este horrible vestido me oyes- Eris solo la abrazó fuerte y le acarició los suaves bucles que se parecían tanto a los suyos. - Te amo Kari, eres mi hija recuérdalo siempre, eres mía.

Cuando tenía 15 años no podía entender el significado de esas palabras, adoraba a Eris, y tenía razón, ella siempre sería una Litchfield, aunque su sangre se empeñara en decir otra cosa, su corazón se aferraba al recuerdo de los ojos marrones de su madre calmándola cuando tenía miedo.

Eris siempre había estado junto a su padre, hasta que el cáncer de seno se había extendido y se la había arrebatado. La princesa Litchfield había hecho lo que se esperó de ella, una mujer entregada a su país, a su esposo y a su hija. Ahora le tocaba a Kagari, pero ¡por el amor de Dios! Eris amaba a Uzumi, esos ojos marrones siempre sonreían al verlo. Y él, su padre, no podía estar mejor con ninguna otra mujer, ella podía notar como la buscaba, la necesitaba, sus padres se amaban. Ella no sentía absolutamente nada por Yuna.

Tenía que salir de ahí o iba a morir. Quería salir de ese lugar por lo menos un día, una hora, quería ser simplemente Kagari, sí, quería dejar de ser la princesa de ORB, cómo odiaba que la llamaran así, cómo detestaba que fuera una muñeca para lucir en las visitas y presentaciones, odiaba su cabello largo y los estúpidos vestidos de noche. Odiaba tener que tomar el brazo de Yuna y sonreír en el momento en el que los asesores publicitarios se lo indicaran. Quería ser libre de reír a carcajadas cuando se le diera la gana, comer curri y beber agua en los puestos ambulantes, tomar un helado sin servilleta y sin cubiertos. Quería decidir por sí misma lo que deseaba. Su espíritu rebelde de cuando se intentó fugar con solo 16 años, ahora tenía un plan.

* * *

Parecía cansado de repetir lo mismo, Aslan Zara se levantó de la silla, sus ojos verdes miraban penetrantes el paisaje del puerto, frotó su delgada barbilla con su mano derecha. Era un hombre alto y delgado pero con los músculos bien trabajados por su buena dosis de gimnasio, antes de meter las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros negros, pasó la que antes había frotado su barbilla por sus cabellos oscuros y despeinados, eran bastante largos para los estándares de un oficinista, pero no para él.

- Creo que no hablamos el mismo idioma señor Waltfeld. Permítame deletrearlo N-O S-O-N M-I-A-S

Andrew Waltfeld era el abogado de Murrue, un hombre moreno que con una cicatriz en lugar de ojo daba más la pinta de un ex convicto que de un abogado.

- Es usted quien está como padre en el acta de nacimiento de la adolecente y la bebé señor Zara.

- ¿cómo se lo digo para que me entienda?

- Sí, sí... usted ya me dijo todo el cuento de que no son suyas, pero la madre dijo lo contrario.

Aslan lo fulminó con una mirada fría, el muy bastardo le estaba llamando mentiroso.

- Lo niego rotundamente

-Estuvo casado con ella

- ¡Solo tenía dieciocho años por el amor de Dios!

Fue un acto de enajenación mental que no repetiría jamás, de eso estaba seguro. Tenía treinta y un años, y aunque es sus días de adolecente había estado enlistado en la academia militar de ZAFT como un chaqueta roja y había tenido el honor de ser considerado el mejor con una fila de medallas y condecoraciones, solo lo hacía por su padre, Patrick Zara quería que Aslan fuera su sucesor en el más alto mando de PLANT,. El pequeño ojiverde se había destrozado cuando Leonore muriera en un acto terrorista y, con tan solo 15 años se enfrascó en sí mismo, olvidó lo demás, hasta que conoció a Murrue, una mujer mucho mayor que él, ahora pensaba que tal vez solo el deseo de la imagen de su madre fue lo que lo llevó a hacer aquella locura.

La discusión ridícula cesó al escuchar el llamado a la puerta. Una mujer joven y bajita entró en la habitación. La pelirroja deslizó sus ojos violetas violentamente sobre el esbelto cuerpo de Aslan que volvía a sentarse. Desde que lo había visto entrar en la oficina lo había reconocido, era el ex novio de la top model Mia Campbell. Era obvio que un hombre así se relacionara con las mujeres más hermosas, unos músculos bien formados, esas hermosas esmeraldas penetrantes que tenía por ojos, sus manos delicadas y facciones finas en el rostro requerían los mimos de alguien como el bombón que suponían las reinas de belleza.

- ¿Si? señorita Hawke...

- He traído lo que me pidió señor. - dicho esto Meyryn dejó un par de carpetas en el escritorio y salió.

-veamos señor Zara- ojeó el contenido de las carpetas- Cuando usted se casó, la señora Ramias estaba embarazada de la adolecente.

- Se lo explicaré y espero que me entienda- Aslan se frotó los ojos con el índice y el pulgar- Murrue me dijo que el bebé era mío, le creí, pero después de tres semanas de casarnos ella misma me confesó que no era mío, fui con un abogado y arreglamos las cosas.

- Aquí dice, sin embargo, que siguió enviándole dinero durante años.

- No era mío el bebé, pero él no tenía la culpa, no me hacía ningún daño enviar un poco de dinero- Como Aslan había encogido los hombros con desinterés, Andrew pensó que se confirmaba lo que se decía, tenía frente a sí al mimado heredero de la fortuna Zara.

-Entonces asegura que no la ha vuelto a ver desde que se divorciaron ¿cierto?

-En absoluto, hace casi 13 años que no la veo, así que según las reglas de la lógica es imposible que yo sea el padre de la bebé que tuvo el año pasado.

- entonces explíquemelo... ¿por qué aparece en el acta de nacimiento de las dos menores?

- Eso me gustaría saber a mí, y como es lógico que no podemos preguntárselo a Murrue, será un misterio para usted y parar mí, y créame, yo soy el más afectado en este asunto.- era obvio, Murrue había muerto en un accidente de tráfico, ya no habría respuesta al por qué Aslan aparecía como responsable de una adolecente de 13 años y una bebé de menos de uno.

- Lo primero es lo primero señor, necesito en certificado de disolución del matrimonio.

- lo traeré en seguida- Claro, estaba en PLANT, ¡maldita sea! en algún lugar del duplex seguramente. - Aunque será más rápido si me hago las pruebas de ADN.

- Me temo que los resultados tardarán, además se necesita que autorice que las niñas se hagan la prueba.

- Lo autorizo

- Señor, no estamos jugando, o es el padre o no lo es.

- Usted tiene la culpa, Murrue murió hace tres semanas y me avisa hace tres días.

- Aunque era su abogado no estaba al tanto de la vida de la señora Ramias, y me enteré justo cuando lo llamé. Ya he ido a buscar a las niñas, hablé con la mayor y me dijo que unos vecinos las cuidan, pero créame, he pasado ayer noche y la supervisión adulta no parece figurar. Señor Zara, si usted no piensa hacerse cargo de los menores tendré que llamar a la asistencia social para que se hagan cargo y las den en adopción.

Aslan cerró unos segundos los ojos, suspiró con resignación- No haga esa llamada, yo le llamaré en un par de horas ¿ está bien?

No podía darles una familia, ni siquiera sabía cómo, él no la había tenido nunca, los esfuerzos de una madre cariñosa como Leonore siempre se vieron ninguneados por Patrik. Definitivamente él no era adecuado para criarlas, además ¡qué demonios! él no quería eso, buscaba otra cosa, precisamente por eso había roto con Lacus, ella quería algo formal, y lo formal para Lacus era todo, una casa bonita con columpio en el porche, un par de pequeños querubines corriendo por la casa y, un perro. Aslan no quería nada de eso, así que rompieron. Ahora Lacus tenía lo que quería, se había casado con un buen hombre y estaba esperando su segundo bebé. Lo mejor que había hecho era haber presentado a Kira y a Lacus.

El tiempo que compartió con Mia Campbell fue maravilloso. Cada uno tenía lo que quería, una relación madura, él la acompañaba a sus eventos sociales, a algunas sesiones de fotos. Cuando ella le sugirió el vivir juntos, Aslan sintió el sonido de las alarmas de incendios. Era una buena relación y el sexo era espectacular con una mujer como Mía, incluso le gustaba la envidia que provocaba al llegar a algún lugar con ella del brazo. Pero sencillamente, ahí estaba otra vez, una mujer que había dicho que no le importaba nada el compromiso había cambiado de opinión.

La vez que la Top model había concedido una entrevista y había dicho que la manera de hacer el amor de Aslan era exquisita y que lo hacían por todo el duplex, Aslan había preferido callar, era un caballero y lo que había dicho Mia no lo tomaba como un halago ni mucho menos, por dios, él era un hombre normal no un animal en celo. Sin embargo cuando Mía declaró que Asaln y ella estaban hablando sobre casarse y muy pronto formar una familia, Aslan decidió poner fin a esa relación.

Definitivamente no iba a darles una familia, pero no les quitaría el derecho de que alguien se las obsequiara. La adopción no era mala, había muchas parejas que podría hacerse cargo de ellas y darles un hogar, sí, los llevaría a una clínica y zanjaría el asunto, su conciencia estaría tranquila con esos resultados de sangre.

Conducía su Lexus LFA descapotable de dos plazas, el paisaje de las playas quietas de ORB era relajante, y recordó que alguna vez había participado en un ataque a una de sus colonias. El sonido del móvil lo sacó de sus recuerdos.

-¡Zara!... ¿Dónde demonios te has metido?

- Ey ... ¿esa es la forma de hablarle a tu superior Yzac?

- Eres un civil de mierda ahora

- ¿y para qué estás buscando desesperadamente a un civil de mierda?

- Yo no te busco... bueno no del todo.. Demonios Zara, el consejo te quiere aquí, sabes que si por mi fuera te patearía el trasero y dejaría que te convirtieras en indigente.

- oh.. si yo también te aprecio...

- Regresa...

- No. Escucha Jule, no quiero volver, no quiero apretar el gatillo otra vez...- el tono burlón de su voz se había tornado seco y con un dejo de tristeza que era palpable hasta parra Yzac.

- El consejo te necesita, esta vez están dispuestos a utilizar solamente tus habilidades como ingeniero...

- Ese es el problema, ya no quiero que me utilicen, ya no está Patrik...

-¡Maldita sea Aslan! eres un jodido genio ¿comprendes? te necesitamos

- Lo pensaré.

- ni se te ocurra colgar civil de mierda, Aslan me est...

El ojiverde no solo colgó el móvil, lo apagó y siguió buscando la calle 5 norte.

Sentía un vacío en el estómago, ¿ a qué pequeñas iba a encontrar? ¿Por qué Murrue le había dejado este par de responsabilidades? Pisó el acelerador y dejó de pensar en todo aquello que lo atormentaba, su pasado como soldado, su presente como tutor de unas pequeñas, y su futuro como solo Dios sabía qué...

* * *

Ya está chicas nueva historia, capítulo 1 arriba, espero de vdd que me apoyen tanto como con la primera historia que subí aquí... besos y nos leemos pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

Aclarando como siempre que esta es una historia original de SEP y los personajes tampoco me pertencen, ya quisiera yo tanta imaginación :)

**Capítulo 2**

La casa era pequeña y descuidada, al menos el jardín, con hermosos pastos secos de una altura no menor a treinta centímetros, Murrue no gastaba en jardineros. Observó la casa rodante que estaba estacionada a un lado, no parecía tan vieja. Tomó aire y decidió enfrentar a su destino.

Cuando llamó a la puerta por segunda vez una adolecente abrió, era la viva imagen de Murreu, sí, aquella imagen que seguramente tendría antes de desarrollarse. Aquella castaña había sido una mujer despampanante, con busto grande, caderas redondas, un bombón de miedo. La chica que tenía enfrente era muy delgada, pero con los mismos ojos y cabellos castaños de su ex esposa, una boca dulce con demasiado lápiz labial carmín y unas pestañas con capas y capas de rimel, de hecho era un misterio cómo podía moverlas. Sus ropas dejaban expuesto más de lo que Aslan quería ver y el sujetador negro que se asomaba por el escote del top blanco no era necesario para una niña de trece.

-Soy Aslan Zara. Dijo el ojiverde, de inmediato la pequeña intentó cerrar la puerta, pero Aslan se apresuró a detenerla introduciendo el pie.

-No te atrevas, abre la puerta.

- ¿Intentas asustarme porque eres grande?- El tono de burla de aquella mocosa estaba alterando a Aslan.

-Intento hablar contigo, para ello debes dejarme pasar. Miró cómo esos ojos marrones idénticos a los de Murrue intentaban con coraje retarlo, sin embargo cedieron y le permitieron entrar.

- Bien...- Aslan hizo una pausa en vano, la pequeña copia de Murrue no daba señales de querer decir su nombre- Tenemos que hablar.

- No, de hecho no tenemos nada de que hablar

El ex chaqueta roja pasó rozando a la niña camino de la sal de estar, estaba desordenada pero limpia y cuando miró bien, sobre la mesita había un libro viejo, podía ver en la portada que contenía indicaciones de cuidado de bebés.

- Veo que llevan un tiempo solas.

-No! claro que no, Miri ha salido a la tienda hace unos minutos, ella es la vecina que nos cuida.

- Oh si! nena, cuéntame otra historia.

-Oye! ¿acaso estás llamándome mentirosa?

-Sí.

La adolescente quería saltarle encima y golpearlo con una sartén, pero se mantuvo quieta y solo apretó los puños, una señal clara de impotencia que Aslan conocía de sobra.

- ¿Dónde está tu hermana?

-Duerme

- ¿Y tu abuela? ¿sabes algo de ella? quiero decir, ¿por qué no se ocupa de ustedes?

La niña comenzó a mordisquearse la uña del dedo pulgar.

- Ella está en PLANT, en Diciembre. Es una profesora universitaria.

- ¿Se marchó a Diciembre y las dejó solas? - no ocultó su escepticismo - Creí que te había pedido que guardaras tus historias.

- ¡No es una historia! y además está Miri, ella...

- ¡Basta ya! Miri no está, y si no eres clara conmigo, los servicios sociales de ORB vendrán y se llevarán a ti y a tu hermana a...

- ¡Ya está bien! lo sé, sé muy bien a donde nos llevarán, pero no necesitamos que nadie nos cuide, podemos hacerlo solas. ¿Por qué no te metes en tus asuntos?

El ojiverde se dio cuenta que estaban gritando, advirtió los ojos vidriosos y desafiantes de la pequeña, ¿En qué demonios se estaba convirtiendo? Respiró y suavizó su voz.

- Hablemos de tu abuela... ¿Quieres?

Ella se encogió en hombros, pero habló titubeante - La abuela y Murrue no se llevaban del todo bien, ya sabes porque ella bebía y todo eso...

Así que no la llamaba mamá, eso era algo en lo que Aslan no podía meterse, después de todo no sabía cómo habían vivido las pequeñas con su madre.

- ¿Entendí bien? Tu abuela no sabe lo que le pasó a Murreu.

- Sí, si lo sabe, bueno ... ahora lo sabe. Hace unos días recibimos una postal de Diciembre, entonces le contesté por escrito y le conté todo, lo de Murrue y Muu. Ella respondió de inmediato.

- ¿Muu?

- Era el nuevo novio de Murrue - el rostro de la pequeña puso una mueca triste- Parecía que al fin había encontrado a un buen hombre ¿sabes? Creo que ellos se amaban de verdad. Él nos quería, pensé que tendríamos una fam...- Calló de repente y volvió su actitud fría.

- ¿Que hay de la Familia de Muu?

- Murieron, en la guerra.

El estómago de Aslan se revolvió, y la culpa comenzó a atraparlo de nuevo.

- ¡Hey hombre! no te preocupes, de cualquier manera mi abuela me ha respondido y pronto estará de regreso.

Parecía que la chiquilla no entendía aquello de "no más historias" - Déjame ver la nota entonces.

- ¿No me crees?

- ¿Tengo que responder?

La adolescente lo miró con reproche, se alejó maldiciendo entre dientes hasta la cocina, estaba seguro que mentía, sin embargo se sorprendió cuando le entregó una hoja de papel con el sello de la Universidad Nacional de los Emiratos Unidos de ORB.

"_Cariño, acabo de leer tu mensaje. Lo siento tanto. Vuelo para ORB lo más pronto posible, el 18 o 19 de este mes, dependerá de los enlaces aéreos que consiga. No tengan miedo, tan pronto como ponga un pie en Orb me ocuparé de mis chicas. Lo resolveremos juntas. Besos, la abuelita Aline_"

Se frotó los ojos con el índice y pulgar de la mano derecha, dejó el papel en la mesa. Era lunes 8, ¿Por qué la abuelita Aline no tomaba el transporte adecuado y llegaba velozmente? Ese no era su problema, él solo tenía que hacerse las pruebas de ADN y listo, adiós problemas burocráticos.

- Perfecto, ¿de qué sabor el helado? Trae a tu hermana.

Los ojos oscuros de la pequeña lo miraron cuidadosamente. -¿qué?

-Ve por la bebé, les compraré un helado después de parar en la clínica.

- ¿ la clínica?

- Si, nos haremos unas pruebas de sangre. Nada doloroso

-¿con agujas? ¡Jódete! jamás permito que me metan agujas en el cuerpo

-Cuida esa boca, y trae a tu hermana

- ¡Tú no me mandas!

Muchas veces era mejor evitar batallas innecesarias, ésta era una de ellas. Pues bien, si la mini Murreu no quería traer al bebé, él iría por ella. Pasó de largo por el pasillo, había una alfombra gris muida. Las dos puertas del final estaban abiertas, la del lado derecho debía dar al cuarto de Murrue, la otra habitación tenía una cama individual, con las sábanas revueltas y a un costado una pequeña cuna, que aunque era vieja estaba limpia. En general aunque desordenada, la habitación estaba limpia, la alfombra aspirada, había ropa doblada cerca de un paquete de pañales.

Un bulto se movió en cuanto él estuvo adentro, siguió un gemido agudo y luego otro, hasta que se convirtió en un chillido hecho y derecho. Caminó un poco y pudo ver el bulto rosa con unos bracitos regordetes contoneándose en el aire y una cabecita con algunos mechones castaños dorados. Era sin duda una carita furiosa, con mejillas rosadas y una boca húmeda aullando.

-Calma pequeña. Aslan rozó con sus delgados dedos la mejilla de la bebé.

Los gritos de aquella princesita cesaron y unos ojos totalmente azules le miraron con detenimiento y sorpresa, después de una risita y un sonido desagradable, llegó un olor aún más desagradable, y el ojiverde supo que las cosas se ponían peor.

Miró hacia la puerta buscando ayuda, la mini Murrue estaba ahí, pero su cara no denotaba que tuviera intensión de rescatarle.

-Los pañales están ahí, necesita un cambio, ¿si lo notaste verdad?

-Pues lo haces tú, yo jamás lo he hecho en mi vida niña.

- Yo tampoco

Era obvio que mini Murrue mentía, llevaba viviendo sola con la bebé suficiente tiempo para saber hacerlo.

- Te daré cinco billetes.

-Diez por adelantado

Si no hubiera estado en un estado de autentica preocupación se habría reído ante la pequeña estafadora, pero sacó su billetera y le dio el dinero.

-Las espero en el coche cuando termines de cambiarla.

Arrugó la frente y sus ojos denotaron más una madre preocupada que una adolecente brabucona.

-¿Tienes silla de seguridad para bebé?

-¿Parezco alguien que lleva un asiento de seguridad para bebé en mi auto?

- No puedes meter a un bebé en un auto sin asiento especial. Es la ley

- ¿ Eres Poli o qué?

Mini Murreu levantó la barbilla - Tiene su asiento especial en Arcangel.

-¿En dónde?

- En arcangel, la Winnebago de allí afuera, Murrue lo llamaba así.

- ¿no tenía tu madre un auto?

- ¿Ahora tu eres el poli?

- Si, y dame las llaves... por favor

Ella dudó, pero al final cedió y le dio las llaves. De camino a la Winnebago tomó su móvil del Lexus y el periódico que aún no había podido leer. Era obvio que solo había una manera de meter una silla de seguridad, un bebé y una adolecente en su Lexus LFA descapotable de dos plazas. De ninguna.

Entró en la casa rodante y estaba limpia, llamó a su amigo Kira, pero contestó Lacus,

- Aslan, que gusto escucharte. Los soniditos del bebé eran perfectamente audibles

- Hola Lacus, necesito desesperadamente tu ayuda

- Ah! Aslan, ¿qué ocurre?

- ¿Algún sitio seguro para hacer algunas pruebas de paternidad?

- ¿En qué estás metido?

- Juro que cuando termine me tendrán en su casa contando todo. Oh si Lacus necesito que sea en la costa este.

Lacus le dio la dirección de la clínica de Amarfi, era prestigiosa y tratarían de maravilla a las niñas. Después de unas cuantas especificaciones sobre la paternidad y todos los valores morales Aslan se despidió y dejó saludos para Kira.

Tomó el periódico mientras esperaba a las pequeñas. Había discrepancias entre coordinadores y naturales como siempre, seguían ataques de radicales con coches bombas, la nación de ORB seguía inclinándose por el pacifismo y albergaba coordinadores y naturales por igual. En la parte inferior central había una foto de Kagari Yura Asher con otro bebé enfermo en sus brazos.

Aunque nunca se había preocupado por Kagari Asher, parecía que cada vez estaba más delgada. La princesa de ORB tenía unos hermosos ojos dorados, pero había comenzado a dar la impresión de ser demasiado grandes para su cara, y unos ojos bonitos no podían compensar el hecho de que parecía que no había mujer detrás de ellos, sino un político entrenado por su aristocrática familia.

Estaba ojeando las últimas páginas cuando la puerta se abrió y entraron las pequeñas. Mini murrue colocó a la bebé en la silla especial y se sentó en el asiento de copiloto.

Después de un par de intentos, Aslan logró encender el motor - Esto es una chatarra.

- Si, puede ser

La castaña tomó una pose arrogante y subió al frente de la Winnebago cerca del parabrisas, los pies descalzos de unas zapatillas de deporte que estaban tiradas en el suelo.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

- Dieciocho

El ex chaqueta roja no pudo evitar una sórdida carcajada.

- Está bien, tengo dieciséis. Dijo visiblemente malhumorada la adolescente.

- Tienes trece querida.

- Si ya lo sabes no entiendo tu objetivo de preguntar.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

- Y dices que la poli soy yo

- Necesito llamarte de algún modo

- Meer

Había conocido a Meer Campbell y sabía que muchas niñas querían ser como ella.

- Pegunté cómo te llamas, no cómo te gustaría que te llamara.

- ¡Dijiste que necesitabas llamarme de algún modo!

La cara de Aslan comenzó a demostrar que no le quedaba mucho de paciencia.

- Está bien me llamo Mayu, M- A- Y- U y no me gusta.

- Bien Mayu, ¿Cómo se llama tu hermana?

-Limón

- Estoy hablando en serio.

- Yo también y si no me crees no me importa, el nombre no se lo puse yo.

La adolescente se calzó y se dirigió a la parte trasera con su hermana.

* * *

-¡No voy a cambiar de idea!

- ¡Por supuesto que lo harás! Esta administración necesita una princesa competente. En el consejo hemos considerado todos los detalles y decidimos que es lo mejor.

Normalmente era una mujer alegre y positiva, incluso impulsiva, pero en relación a Unato debía tomar coraje para desafiarlo, y más cuando metía al consejo y al país en las discusiones

-¿Lo mejor para quién?

Unato Emma Seiran la miró fijamente, imponiendo autoridad ante la princesa que consideraba una chiquilla berrinchuda. Pero no era un hombre estúpido, sabía muy bien que Yunna no tenía lo que se necesitaba para llegar lejos como Representante, le faltaba ingenio y cerebro, eso se lo daría sin duda él, su padre. Sin embargo, era consciente que necesitaba la simpatía del pueblo, y desde que la princesa había sido presentada y era un bebé sin dientes, ella se la había ganado. Incluso ahora, Kagari Yura Asher tenía carisma y belleza, la hermosa Kari era querida por todo ORB.

- Soy consciente de lo traumático que ha sido todo esto para ti, pero eres el enlace más visible entre ORB y su Administración. El país te necesita.

- Querrás decir el ENLACE que "tú y tu hijo necesitan"

Unato ignoró su comentario y finalmente dijo:

-Se que son momentos difíciles para ti Kagari-Sama, pero el León habría querido que lo hicieras, y estar ocupada te ayudará a aliviar el dolor.

Quería gritarle que era un bastardo por tratarla como un objeto, ella no era algo era alguien. Deseaba que dejará de nombrar a su padre, quería gritarles a todos, tenía ganas de llorar, pero por sobre todas las cosas quería que le regresaran a su héroe, quería tener al León junto a ella.

-Quiero vivir mi vida, me lo he ganado. La princesa habló después de un largo silencio.

-Perdiste ese derecho desde el momento en que naciste como hija de Uzumi y Eris.

No lo había sentido así al inicio, el amor de sus padres lo aminoraba, pero era verdad, ahora lo entendía como tal. Cuando tenía 6 años, los periódicos contaron con lujo de detalle cómo la princesa había regalado sus huevos de pascua a un niño en silla de ruedas que estaba por algún motivo en los jardines del palacio de ORB, pero los periódicos no contaron que fue Candem, el estratega publicitario de su padre, quién le había susurrado al oído que debía regalárselos, y tampoco habían contado como había llorado la pequeña porque los horribles huevos habían sido un regalo que había hecho con sus propias manos para el León de ORB.

Cuando tenía 9, había sido fotografiada con una amplia sonrisa, una enorme había dicho el fotógrafo, mientras servía comida en una cocina comunitaria, con un cucharon más grande que sus manos. Cuando tenía 12, se había pintado la nariz de azul rehabilitando una estancia para personas de la tercera edad. Todo lo había hecho con el corazón, y no sirvió de nada, solo la estaban utilizando. Pero uno de los peores días de su vida había sido cuando cumplió 16 y la tomaron con un niño en el desierto de África, un niño desnutrido y medio muerto, la mejillas sucias surcadas por lágrimas de rabia y sus inconfundibles ojos dorados encendidos por el dolor habían sido la portada de las revistas y los diarios internacionales, la llamaron "La compasión dorada". Su padre se había puesto furioso, había discutido con el consejo por haberlo permitido, y ella había salido huyendo del palacio, para ser encontrada horas después.

-Tienes razón, pero a pesar de todo esto, no sabes cuánto me alegro de que Eris y Uzumi me eligieran a mí para amarme, eso vale todo aquello a lo que he tenido que renunciar. Me pregunto si Yuuna podría decir lo mismo.

La princesa no dijo nada más. Se levantó en silencio y caminó hacia la salida. Ante un Unato perplejo.

A las diez de la mañana del día siguiente, una anciana caminaba con dificultad por los pasillos de la casa de Estado, llevaba unas medias grises con un vestido amarillo y naranja, y un bolso enorme de plástico. Su pelo cano cubría su cabeza en una trenza, y unas gafas grandes de montura ancha cubrían sus ojos verdes. Cuando miró a los guías, Kari tragó saliva, había comprado todo a través de su nana, le había costado días convencerla, pero al final había accedido, era su cómplice en esto, pero cuando la encontraran jamás la delataría.

Kagari caminaba lento y seguro, las cámaras de seguridad tomaban todo y la princesa sentía los dedos fríos y entumidos, tal vez era la única que sabía que esos "guías" no eran otros sino los propios agentes secretos. Logró salir, el sol tocó su piel pálida, entonces se preguntó cuantos pasos más daría antes de que las alarmas sonaran y los guardias la atraparan. Luchó por seguir respirando mientras alcanzaba la salida.

Estaba fuera, lo había logrado, pero aún no debía bajar la guardia. Tomó la avenida principal después de revisar la guía turística. Un policía se acercó, Kagari comenzó a sudar, la habían pillado. El hombre uniformado inclinó la cabeza y pasó de largo, sus ojos con lentes de contacto de color verde se quedaron helados, y dieron paso a relajarse en el momento que el hombre se alejó, no tenía idea que había saludado a la hija de Lord Uzimi.

Caminó hasta la estación del metro, viajó por lo menos una hora, bajó en la estación 11 y se dispuso a tomar un taxi que la llevó hasta "maryland motors" una empresa de venta de coches usados.

Tres horas más tarde estaba detrás del volante de su auto usado, le había costado más de lo que en realidad valía, pero no había tenido que dar sus datos al comprarlo. Llegó hasta una tienda abierta las veinticuatro horas, bajó del auto y se dirigió a la cabina telefónica, tuvo que ser cuidadosa, marcó el número secreto que sabía, para que solo el teléfono de la oficina central sonara

-¿Si?

- Yunna. Soy Kagari

-¿Dónde demonios estás? ¿estás bien?

- Estoy bien, de hecho mejor que nunca. Y la Carta es verdad Sr. Seiran. Nadie me apuntaba con una pistola.

- Papá está frenético y mamá está al borde de un ataque, ¿cómo pudiste hacerlo?

- Esto no tiene nada que ver con tus padres, o contigo

La cólera de Yunna al sentirse burlado pudo atravesar la línea - ¡La carta está llena basura! Y no puedes desaparecer así, eres la princesa, tienes responsabilidades y que no se te olvide ¡eres mi prometida!

Era inútil hablar con él, así que ella decidió colgar abruptamente -Adios Sr. Seiran. Podía ver la cara de Yunna hecha un mar de cólera pero no le importaba.

* * *

Ya está chicas, el segundo capítulo arriba. Espero que les haya gustado y ya pronto muy pronto nuestros protagonistas van a encontrarse y lo que viene después ufff! . Gracias por leer y muchas gracias por dejarme un comentario, eso ayuda mucho de verdad, te hace sentir bien y te anima a seguir subiendo cap.

**Miriam. **Gracias por dejarme tu comentario. Espero haber contestado tu duda sobre lo que hace Aslan ahora, en esta historia él era piloto chaqueta roja miembro de FAIHT, pero renuncia y está actualmente trabajando para empresas independientes como ingeniero, por ello ZAFT lo está buscando para emplearlo de la misma manera. En la historia Original, se supone que Aslan termina como miembro de los altos mandos de ORB, creo que como Almirante (por eso me agrada que no se queda con Meyrin muajajajajajaajajaja porque ella se queda en ZAFT)

**Mandy**. Gracias por leer y por comentar. Seguiré subiendo capítulos :P


End file.
